<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] Flame Sparks by Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642836">[Podfic of] Flame Sparks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods'>Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Battle, Battle Couple, Developing Relationship, F/F, Language Barrier, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[Audio Length: 8:43]</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author's Summary: </p><p> </p><p>  <i>They find each other and learn each other. Andromache has never met anyone who fits her like Quỳnh.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] Flame Sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts">greedy_dancer</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068198">Flame Sparks</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien">HSavinien</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for VoiceTeam Mystery Box as a gift for Greedy_Dancer. </p><p>Thank you, thank you, thank you endlessly to HSavinien for not only allowing me to podfic your stuff, but actively encouraging me to. You are the coolest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p class="credit">cover art by flowerparrish</p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3><p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
<h3>Download</h3>
<table>
      <tbody>
<tr>
        <td><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p0l6rfcyPiba4JaG3nJh1LBXrCobgz2l/view?usp=sharing">MP3</a></td>
        <td>00:08:43</td>
        <td>4.66 MB</td>
      </tr>
    </tbody>
</table></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>